


女装play（年下）

by AAAAurelia



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAurelia/pseuds/AAAAurelia
Kudos: 14





	女装play（年下）

“不是！穿女装？？出大问题？！”徐均朔非酋附体，打三把游戏输三把。

“去吧妹妹”毛二拿出了下午借的女演员服装，笑嘻嘻的递给徐均朔。  
“郑迪～救我..”徐均朔噘噘嘴，可怜巴巴的看着坐在旁边的郑棋元。郑棋元拿出更无辜的表情看着徐均朔：“哥年龄大了，你们玩你们的，别扯我。”  
“棋元哥发话了，认命吧徐均朔！”毛二把徐均朔连人带衣服扔进卫生间。  
毛二借的衣服是下午排戏时女主角的服装。

角色是酒吧钢管舞女，衣着大胆暴露，幸好女主角个子很高，徐均朔能勉强穿上，黑纱半透视衬衫只在关键部位加了一层薄薄的打底，上衣还好说，是宽松的版型，下装却是短到大腿根的紧身包臀裙...

过了快半个小时徐均朔还没出来...  
郑棋元用自己强大的东北人酒量干翻了毛二，打电话叫来杨皓晨领人，毛二也顾不上看徐均朔女装，往杨皓晨怀里一倒，俩人摇摇晃晃回房间了。  
“均朔？你怎么还不出来？你出来，让我洗个澡去睡觉。”郑棋元轻轻敲了几下门。

“啪” 门应声而开，徐均朔捂着半张脸扭扭捏捏的往外挪。

卫生间的暖光打下来，穿过轻纱描绘出徐均朔纤长的锁骨，劲瘦的小腹，紧绷的皮革裙勾勒出徐均朔的臀线和不属于裙子下的巨物的轮廓...

配上徐均朔害羞到躲躲闪闪的小表情，郑棋元轻轻一笑，凑上去扒开徐均朔的手，在他柔软的睫毛亲了一口：“哪来的可爱妹妹？让哥哥看看”

“郑迪，你不要闹嘛”徐均朔小声的抱怨道。

郑棋元沉浸在徐均朔可爱的神情里，一个劲的调戏他，一会摸下巴，一会搂搂小腰，一张猫猫唇在徐均朔脸上留连，丝毫没有注意到徐均朔轻轻眯起的眼里燃起了火光，郑棋元蹭来蹭去的腰腹下也在悄悄变化...

“妹妹，你怎么不说话呀？嗯？”郑棋元细长的手指在徐均朔的胸前绕圈。

“棋元哥，你今晚怎么不早睡了？”徐均朔一把抓住郑棋元乱摸的手，贴近他的耳边问，嘴唇有意无意的抚过郑棋元的开始微微发红的耳朵，最后在细嫩的耳垂上不轻不重的咬了一口，引来郑棋元轻声“嘶”了一下。

“我困了，我要洗澡睡觉。”郑棋元直起身子，想推开徐均朔，却被他箍的更紧了

“不急，棋元哥哥不喜欢妹妹了吗？怎么这么着急跑呀～妹妹难受，要哥哥哄才能好～”徐均朔说话总是嗲嗲的，郑棋元一直很受用，加上徐均朔委屈又狡捷的眼神，郑棋元让他看的双腿发软，整个人几乎挂在了徐均朔身上。

徐均朔低下头，撑着郑棋元的后脑勺，凑近他精致的脸，吻了下去，徐均朔先是慢慢厮磨着郑棋元的柔软双唇，时不时伸出舌头轻舔几下，又长驱直入冲进郑棋元温热的口腔，急不可耐的攫取、扫荡，狂风暴雨般的吻着...

郑棋元由着徐均朔亲吻着，他的身体越来越软，眼前开始晕眩，迷离。徐均朔的呼吸越来越急促，他扶着郑棋元柔软的腰肢，把他举上洗手台，再度吻住郑棋元，舌头描绘着郑棋元殷红的唇瓣，吮吸着他口中的甜蜜。

郑棋元睡袍的领口在两人纠缠中散开，露出雪白的胸口和一点红缨，徐均朔一只手撕扯着自己的衬衣，薄薄的黑纱很轻易的就被徐均朔扯开，而他另一只手也忙着解郑棋元的腰带，郑棋元宽大的睡袍滑落到地上他也无暇顾及。

徐均朔燥热的手划过郑棋元后背，郑棋元的后背光滑细嫩，触手生腻，徐均朔的手又滑到前胸，腰腹..郑棋元常年锻炼，腰纤细滑嫩，徐均朔忍不住在他的腰上轻轻捏了一把，惹得郑棋元轻呼出声来。

转而徐均朔又伸向郑棋元滑嫩嫩的大腿，揉捏着郑棋元的臀肉，  
郑棋元轻哼了几声表示不满，徐均朔抬起埋在郑棋元胸口的脸，看到他微微嗔怒的表情，可是眼含春水，满脸潮红，生气也没有什么威慑力。

“棋元哥，要不要？”徐均朔分开郑棋元白皙修长的双腿，伸进了一根手指在郑棋元体内。

“嗯 啊～”异物入侵的感觉使郑棋元呻吟出了声。

没过多久，郑棋元适应了徐均朔接二连三插入的手指，却没有下一步动作，郑棋元感受到了更大的空虚感，他抱着徐均朔的脖子，迷迷糊糊的凑上去亲他。

“棋元哥想要呀？可是妹妹穿着裙子，撑得好难受呀，哥哥帮妹妹脱好不好？”徐均朔拉着郑棋元的手往自己身下探去，在摸到滚烫的硬物时吓得想往回收手，却被徐均朔摁着揉搓，包臀裙被撑得快要变形，好像下一秒就会撑破。

“均朔～你快...快点..均朔...”郑棋元染上情欲的眼尾微微发红，此刻媚眼如丝般嗔怪徐均朔，又这么缠绵悱恻的叫着他的名字，徐均朔理智瞬间被击垮，浑身的血液流向下半身，三下五除二的拉开裙子拉链，褪下裙子，扶着郑棋元的腰，轻轻往前一送，充分润滑的后穴轻易的让徐均朔顶到了最深处，被填满的快感让郑棋元仰起脸大口呼吸，像条缺了水的鱼。

徐均朔看着郑棋元纤长优雅的脖颈，一口咬上他轻轻颤动的喉结，郑棋元突然受了刺激，后穴猛的收缩，激的徐均朔差点缴械投降。

“好哥哥，放松点，你夹的妹妹好疼哦，不乖哦～”徐均朔眼神一沉，声音被欲火包裹的很哑。

等郑棋元慢慢放松一下，徐均朔已经没剩什么耐心了，火急火燎的全部抽出，又大力的进入，来回高幅度的抽插...

郑棋元像被海浪冲上沙滩，不受控制的迎合着徐均朔的节奏，娇媚的呻吟声掺杂着交合处的水声充斥在房间里。

“均朔，不行了，你慢点。”郑棋元被徐均朔不停加快的速度和自己溢出的喘息呻吟羞的把脸埋进徐均朔肩头。

“一起好不好，棋元哥？”徐均朔一手抚上郑棋元挺立着前段还在冒水的下身，上下不断撸动，一只手摁着郑棋元腰窝，往最深处冲撞，没多久两人同时发出一声叹息…徐均朔食饱餍足，给郑棋元清理了一下，就抱着情事后还浑身微红的猫猫去睡觉了。

———————  
第二天

“徐均朔！你出大问题？？？这裙子我学姐的，听说挺贵的，演出还要用！！！你不穿就不穿嘛，怎么还给我撕烂了？？？！”毛二拎着几块破布气的快用出假声男高的调门质问徐均朔。

心虚的徐均朔过了两天送了一套一模一样的换给了毛二，当然是被吃干抹净还得给徐均朔倒贴钱的郑大爷自掏腰包买的...


End file.
